Botan's Fractured Fairy Tale
by I Can't Believe I'm Not Anime
Summary: The story of Mamebotan is usually taken with a smile and a warmhearted wish to young girls: follow your heart. The story of Botan is usually taken with a grain of salt and a humorous warning to everybody: never hit a fire demon in the head with an oar.


_Once upon a time, there lived a princess who was not a princess. Her name wove an ancient tale of peonies, long since lost in translation. She had a childlike beauty about her; her eyes and hair spoke the true nature of which was her flowery namesake. For simplicities of modern times, people had begun to call her Botan-hime, though her true name may never be known. _

_Botan-hime was once called a princess, was once called a servant, was once called a whore; all through the ages her nameless self was dealt blow after blow to degrade her stature in reality and legend. Eventually, the term Botan-hime was no longer used to associate the nameless woman. The worn cliché of a peony princess grew dull and uninspired. Instead, she became known as Mamebotan, a tribute to her faithfulness, not to her country, her lord, or her family, but to her heart. _

_The tale of Mamebotan could be considered tragic to some, or very confusing. A story of a woman with an unknown class could be considered sad, for a woman with no class meant she had no family. But Mamebotan's story is usually taken with a smile and a warmhearted wish to young girls; follow your heart. _

_As such, the story begins by explaining that Mamebotan was a princess of an unknown land whose name is surprisingly known, Hana-Ryoodo. Hana-Ryoodo was said to be very beautiful, the land rich and fertile with animals and plants. Across the land spread wild flowers, like the angry thistle, and more domesticated ones, like the subdued daffodil, honoring the land's namesake. Due to this, it was custom to give girls names that spoke of flowers or the land. Even rarer was when boys were given such names. Of course, this part of the story sprung forth to explain our heroine's own name, Mamebotan. But despite sources that did not agree with each other and ancient words being lost, it is agreed upon that Hana-Ryoodo is the name of the land Mamebotan lived in, and it is agreed upon that Hana-Ryoodo was prosperous and peaceful, as all fanciful lands should be. _

_Mamebotan was said to be very pleasing on the eyes, though not so pleasing that war began in her name. As said before, she had a childlike beauty, with bright eyes and equally bright hair. Mamebotan was known to enjoy the littlest things, as such, she only thought in childish nature. So, despite how Mamebotan made the world around her seem brighter, young men were not interested in having that little brightness in their homes. _

_Mamebotan's mother, Oyukika, did have wars that began in her name, accumulating into many murders for this queen. While her daughter's eyes described childish innocence, a fresh pink of life and health, Oyukika's eyes spoke only of dullness. Her eyes were slanted and white; cold compared to her only daughter's brightness. But that did not make this quiet queen dull within herself. Her hair, long and straight, was woven into many intricate designs once Oyukika woke up. Oyukika's hair was a much darker shade of sky than Mamebotan's, but where her daughter's hair symbolized femininity, her own spoke only of depression. _

_Thus were the differences between the only two ladies in the palace of Hana-Ryoodo. Therein rushed the father, Daikinki, lord over all that was Hana-Ryoodo's, brave and strong. Even his hair told tales of the sky, though it was much lighter in both respects of the two ladies. While his eyes were wide like young Mamebotan's, representing what youth he still retained, they were grey; old age finally caught up to the reliable old lord. But yet he ruled with an iron fist, followed by his sons, Daitaro and Daijiro, the twins of masculinity, despite the fact that their eyes equaled their sister's. _

_And thus the story began, with a family of four whom ruled over Hana-Ryoodo. Daikinki, the lord of the palace and land, Oyukika, lady of all that was nothing, Daitaro and Daijiro, brothers of strength and male stupidity, and Mamebotan, princess of all who deemed her so. _

* * *

Name meanings: 

_Botan-hime_: peony princess

_Mamebotan_: faithful peony

_Oyukika_: honorable snow flower (the _O_ in the name is simply an honorific given to women in 20th century Japan. So, her true name is _Yukika_, meaning snow flower.)

_Daikink_i: great gold(en) tree

_Daitaro_: great first son

_Daijiro_: great second son

_Hana-Ryoodo_: blossom/flower land

_Ja ne,_

**_ICBINA_**


End file.
